


introductory osculation

by androgynousmikewheeler



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nonbinary Abed Nadir, Other, Princess Bride References, Sexuality Crisis, because Abed is Abed, because Troy is Troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25485697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousmikewheeler/pseuds/androgynousmikewheeler
Summary: Troy kisses Abed. Abed isn’t sure how to react.
Relationships: Troy Barnes/Abed Nadir
Comments: 6
Kudos: 95





	introductory osculation

Abed is completely and utterly unsure what to do. Troy is kissing them. It’s not a dream, it’s not a movie, they’re not in the Dreamatorium, and Troy is kissing them anyway, his fingers in their hair, his tongue flitting against their lips. Their hands, familiar with the act if not the context, find rest behind Troy’s ear and across his lower back, pulling him flush to their fluttering stomach. Their lips move against his with a practiced ease. All this, and still their brain forms nothing but a high-pitched, confused static.

Troy pulls back, a look on his face that they are far too overwhelmed to try to decipher, and Abed realizes the static is leaking out from between their lips. They slam their mouth shut and stare at Troy in the sudden silence.

After nearly a minute of scrambling desperately to compose a coherent thought as Troy just blinks at them and cycles through several equally confusing faces, they merely whine, “Why?”

“I’m sorry,” Troy sobs, and Abed has no idea when he started crying, “I thought,” he hiccups, “you said you wanted to kiss me.”

“And you said you weren’t gay. Which I thought meant you weren’t interested.” Their hands come up to gesture as their rant kicks into full speed. “But then three months pass and all of the sudden you’re kissing me. Like in _The Princess Bride_. Only they never had to deal with anyone’s sexuality. Not that I’m upset about your sexuality or anything. I took enough shit from people about that; I’m not about to give you any. But in movies when someone responds to a romantic or sexual advance with, ‘I’m not gay,’ it’s usually seen as a rejection. Which is fine. I just don’t get why you would reject my advances and then kiss me. I don’t watch enough romcoms for this. I need to do some more research.” They stand up and move towards the walls of the blanket fort, but Troy reaches out, stopping them with a brush of fingers against their bicep. Abed can’t manage to look at him, though, eyes locked on his fingers on their skin. “I think we have some of Annie’s Sandra Bullock movies. That’s always a good place to start, right? Maybe I can make a—“

“I am gay, Abed.”

Their rant comes to a screeching halt. Their eyes are wide and owlish, head cocked, mouth open, an exaggerated picture of shock their father would have branded as ‘overselling it.’

“What does that mean?”

“I said I wasn’t gay because I didn’t know how to deal with,” Troy sighs and cups their face with his hand, “finding out you cared about me the same way I care about you. I’m not super cool about it like you are, Abed. I don’t like not being popular, or being made fun of, or all that stuff you went through.”

“That was about more than just sexuality.”

“I know. But still, I didn’t want anyone to know. Because I didn’t want them to judge me. But I’ve spent the last three months knowing that I could be kissing you. And I realized that would be worth a little judgement. But if you don’t want to anymore—“

Abed wraps an arm around his neck, the other hand ruffling his hair. Their faces are inches apart and Abed has never felt more sure.

“If you want to kiss me, kiss me,” they say, “and mean it.”

And Troy does.

And Abed may be a little bit biased, but they’re pretty sure Wesley and Buttercup just got majorly outclassed.


End file.
